The one- and two-photo resonant spectra of the 193 nm region of the spectrum of cyclopentadiene was measured and analyzed. The optical (1-photon) spectrum was shown to be composed of two interleaved 3p- Rydberg <- X transitions. From these spectra, the C=C bonds were deduced to be elongated in these excited states. The 2-photon spectrum was shown, by polarization-selection, to be dominated by totally symmetric false origins to two of the 3p-Rydberg <- X transitions. The absorption spectrum of the 3s-Rydberg <- X transition of acetone was measured and analyzed. The previously proposed analysis of this spectrum and model for 193 nm photodissociation of acetone were demonstrated to be incorrect.